


Um so basically just enjoy it

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: He screams, and screams, and screams, until he's not so sure he's the only one in agony anymore."What if I fall?""What if you fly?"CURRENTLY ON HOLD SORRY GUYSORSure, he's been bent in all directions before, but maybe this is the time he finally broke.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 4





	Um so basically just enjoy it

Clint Barton. The hidden Avenger. 

Ever since before the battle of New York, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye has remained hidden from the public eye. 

The few seconds of leaked footage from the battle itself was all the media had to go off for the tabloids and headlines. Little to nothing was known of the mysterious man who fought alien invasions with a bow and arrows.

Who does that?

Mind ran rampant with this information, or, lackthereof. Why was he hiding from the very people he saved, and continually risked his life saving? 

Files, birth certificates, marriage licenses, even rasict tweets were gone, missing, or never existed in the first place. He was New York's Hidden Avenger, the best kept secret to date.

Looking back on it, Clint would have much preferred it that way. 

Ironic.


End file.
